Drugs are formulated as suspensions for different reasons, but the most common one is poor drug solubility. Suspensions may also be used to mask the poor taste resulting from the dissolved drug in solution. A suspension, however, unlike syrup in which the drug is fully dissolved, requires adequate shaking of the container to re-suspend the drug uniformly before dosing. Difficult re-dispersion of the drug from a sediment, or in the worst case, from caking, will result in under- and overdosing. This problem of variable dosing is also encountered when the patient or the caregiver forgets to shake the container before dosing. It is therefore desirable to produce a suspension that is able to maintain its homogeneity on prolonged storage without shaking.
Sonidegib is also known by its chemical name 2-methyl-4′-trifluoromethoxy-biphenyl-3-carboxylic acid [6-(cis-2,6-dimethyl-morpholin-4-yl)-pyridin-3-yl]amide or N-[6-(cis-2,6-dimethylmorpholin-4-yl)pyridine-3-yl]-2-methyl-4′-(trifluoromethoxy)[1,1′-biphenyl]-3-carboxamide.
Sonidegib is a potent, selective, brain penetrating, and orally bioavailable Smoothend (Smo) antagonist and that positively regulates the Hedgehog (Hh) signal transduction pathway. Sonidegib passes through the blood/brain barrier and can thus be developed for Hh dependent brain tumors, such as medulloblastoma, a brain tumor predominantly seen in children.